FC Dijns
FC Dijns is a football club from Dijns. FC Dijns plays their home matches in the Dijns Arena. The capacity of the Dijns Arena is 35,581. FC Dijns is known and praised for it's youth program. Well known exponents of this program include Jarno Bruijnsma, Benno Bruijnsma, Rodney Bruijnsma, Sjon Kanon, Henk Herbert, Rikkert Pijfers, Jens Dijkstra, Bert Joker and Jurre Wiebe. History FC Dijns was established in 1955. The municipality of Dijns decided that Dijns, as a growing industry city, needed a professional football club. The chimney in the 'D' of the logo represents the industry of Dijns. The Bruijnsma family played an important role in the establishment. The family has ever since been connected with the club. FC Dijns appeared in the Champions Class for the first time in the 1955-56 season of the Champions Class. There debut was quite successful, achieving a sixth place. FC Dijns has never relegated to the First League since debuting in the Champions Class. Stadium FC Dijns plays their home matches in the Dijns Arena, which has a total capacity of 35,581 persons. The highest attendance ever recorded of the football club was 51,000, when FC Dijns was playing against rival Dynamo Dijns. The game was won by FC Dijns and ended in 2-1. The Dijns Arena was built in 1950 and was completed in 1954. The inaugural match was played at 12 June 1954 against AFC Aveshill. Dijns won with 3-0. The Dijns Arena was renovated in 1977 and again in 2010, as Dijns was a bidding city for the Atlantic Cup 2010, alongside [Burns and Miskotta. In the end, Dijns was chosen as host city for the event, with the Tekenland National Football Federation stating that it is a great opportunity for Dijns to develop tourism and sports in the region. Colors Dijns plays their home matches in blue and yellow, the colors of Dijns. Gold stands for the richdom of Dijns and blue symbolizes strength. FC Dijns has always played with these colors. Affiliated clubs The following clubs are currently affiliated with FC Dijns: Dynamo Dijns (1985-present) Rivalries 'Dynamo Dijns' Currently being the youth-wing of FC Dijns, Dynamo Dijns is a club that is the true rival of FC Dijns. The two clubs especially were rivals when Dynamo Dijns and FC Dijns played together in the Champions Class between 1995 and 2002. Riots broke out in the city centre of Dijns when Dynamo Dijns promoted to the Champions Class, with the rioting people calling Dynamo Dijns "a clone of the one and only FC Dijns". When Dynamo Dijns finished way below FC Dijns in the 1995-96 Champions Class scoreboard, the people of FC Dijns calmed down and were relieved FC Dijns was still better than Dynamo Dijns. During most of the matches between FC Dijns and Dynamo Dijns riots broke out. As a punishment, all matches in the Dijns Arena between FC Dijns and Dynamo Dijns in the period of 1995-2000 had to be played behind closed doors, almost causing FC Dijns to withdraw from the Champions Class and creating an own competition. 'SBV Turbo '96' SBV Turbo '96 is a football club from Dijns aan de Kust. Dijns aan de Kust is a famous holiday destination for Tekenlandicans, especially for Dijnsenaren. The rivalry between FC Dijns and SBV Turbo '96 is however significantly lower than the rivalry between FC Dijns and Dynamo Dijns. Supporters FC Dijns has the most aggressive supporters of any club in Tekenland, Plecia, Percia and Verditia. After FC Dijns lost a match in April in the 2013-14 Champions Class against Wana, supporters from Dijns started rioting in the city centre of Dijns, especially in De Straat. These riots were the beginning of the 2014 Dijns Riots, which are also being called the "Riots without a Reason". Much of the shops in De Straat were being damaged by the rioters, in particular Fruitwinkel 't Hoekje. The whole shop had to be rebuild after the riots. Players Results